1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to temperature controlled blankets and temperature controlled bedding assemblies. More particularly, the present invention relates to blankets and covers whereby cooling air can be passed by a cooling air generator into the interior of the blanket so as to provide a cooling effect to a person resting below the blanket.
2. Description of Related Art
Several bedding devices have been developed previously for providing heat to a person lying in a bed. Electric blankets containing electric heating elements have been used for many years to warm the occupant of a bed. However, in certain circumstances, the occupant of the bed may desire to have a xe2x80x9ccoolingxe2x80x9d effect rather that the heating effect of an electric blanket. The need for a cooling effect can be quite prominent in areas of the country having relatively high ambient temperatures. If a cooling blanket could be provided, then the air conditioning requirements could be reduced. As a result, the expense associated with air conditioning the bedroom could also be reduced.
Unfortunately, it is very difficult to configure a proper xe2x80x9ccoolingxe2x80x9d blanket in contrast to the relative ease with which an electric blanket can be formed. When a cooling blanket is needed, an external apparatus is required so as to create the xe2x80x9ccoolingxe2x80x9d effect. Such an external apparatus can have a high noise level and can be relatively inexpensive. As such, a need has developed in order to provide a cooling blanket which is energy efficient and economical.
In the past, various patents have issued relating to such cooling blanket apparatus. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,388, issued on Apr. 28, 1987, to G. J. Greene, Jr., describes a cooling cover having an air inflatable pad which can be positioned within a pocket of a coverlet. The pad is formed of air impermeable material having plenum chambers at opposite ends thereof. A plurality of individual longitudinally extending passages extend between the plenum chambers. Openings or air orifices of a non-uniform pattern in the lower rounded surfaces of the inflatable pad direct cooling air in a plurality of small air jets onto the body of a user of the cooling cover. A source of cool air is connected to the inlet for a plenum chamber to deliver cool air to the pad. U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,304, issued on Dec. 5, 1989 to W. Elkins, describes a bedding system that has a provision for heating or cooling. A sealed three-ply heat transfer and insulating device covers the mattress, below the contour sheet or other covering which comes into contact with the person""s body. A wicking contour sheet, capable of absorbing any condensation on the surface of the three-ply device, can also be utilized. A flow of coolant liquid at a regulated temperature close to human skin temperature can be channeled between the lower two plies of the three-ply material. Above these two plies, i.e. between the middle ply and the upper ply, is a sealed envelope containing slightly pressurized air. U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,285, issued on Nov. 23, 1999 to DeVilbiss et al. describes a temperature controllable blanket suitable for heating or cooling a patient. Counterflow or co-flow heat exchanging principles between the temperature controlled liquid and the temperature controlled gas achieves temperature uniformity across different sections of the blanket and the bedding system. Drapes in the temperature controlled bedding system provide a gas envelope around a person using the bedding system. The air portion of the bedding system is provided for use with a patient bed which supplies the fluid portion of the overall bedding system.
The difficulty with these prior art systems is the relatively large expense associated therewith. Each of these systems utilizes relatively complex configurations of components so as to achieve the xe2x80x9ccoolingxe2x80x9d effect. Additionally, and furthermore, certain of these systems use a cooling liquid. Such a cooling liquid can have the potential for leakage. Additionally, complicated xe2x80x9cenvelopexe2x80x9d or supporting structures are required so as to carry out the requisite cooling effect.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cooling cover apparatus which is simple to use and relatively inexpensive.
It is an another object of the present invention to provide a cooling cover apparatus which requires a minimal number of components.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cooling cover apparatus which has a texture and feel closely resembling a conventional cover of a bed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cooling cover apparatus which distributes cooling air toward the upper torso of the person in the bed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cooling cover apparatus which minimizes the noise level within the bedroom.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.
The present invention is a cooling cover apparatus comprising a top sheet, a bottom sheet secured to the top sheet, a plurality of tubular members positioned between the top and bottom sheets, a flexible hose interconnected to the plurality of tubular members, and a cooling air generator connected the flexible hose so as to pass cooling air through the flexible hose and into the plurality of tubular members. Each of the plurality of tubular members has openings formed therein so as to direct a cooling air flow toward the bottom sheet. A diverter is connected to the flexible hose so as to cause cooling air to selectively enter at least one of the plurality of tubular members.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, each of the plurality of tubular members comprises a foam insert having a plurality of holes formed therein, and a non-porous cover affixed to the foam insert. The flexible hose is connected to an end of the foam insert and the non-porous cover. The plurality of holes are formed only in the half of the foam insert opposite the flexible hose. The plurality of tubular members comprises two tubular members in spaced parallel relationship. The top sheet and the bottom sheet are affixed to each other between the two tubular members.
In an alternative embodiment of the present invention, the plurality of tubular members comprises a first set of tubes and a second set of tubes. Each of the tubes of the first set is in spaced parallel relationship to each other. The flexible hose has a first portion connected to a first manifold communicating with the first set of tubes. Each tube of the second set of tubes is arranged in spaced parallel relationship. The flexible hose has a second portion connected to a second manifold communicating with the second set of tubes. Each tube of the first and second sets has a plurality of holes formed therealong. A diverter is connected to the flexible hose and to the first and second portions for selectively passing cooling air to at least one of the first and second sets of tubes.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the plurality of tubular members comprises a first set of cloth tubes formed between the top and bottom sheets and a second set of cloth tubes formed between the top and bottom sheets. Each cloth tube of the first and second sets opens to a respective manifold. The flexible hose has first and second portions respectively connected to the manifolds of the first and second sets of cloth tubes. The cloth tubes are formed by threadedly securing the top sheet to the bottom sheet so as to define the first and second sets of cloth tubes therebetween. A diverter is connected to the flexible hose and to the first and second portions thereof. The diverter serves to selectively pass cooling air into at least one of the first and second sets of cloth tubes.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the plurality of tubular members comprises a first set of ducts positioned and a second set of ducts positioned between the top and bottom sheets. Each duct of the first set of ducts has an end opening to a first distribution area. The flexible hose has a first portion communicating with the first distribution area. Each duct of the second set of ducts opens to a second distribution area. The flexible hose has a second portion communicating with the second distribution area. Each duct of the first and second sets includes at least one cloth strip extending generally transversely between the top and bottom sheets so as to define the duct as a space between the top and bottom sheet. Each duct of the first and second sets opens at an end opposite the respective distribution areas. A diverter is connected to the flexible hose and to the first and second portions thereof. The diverter selectively passes cooling air into at least one of the first and seconds sets of ducts.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the cooling air generator is a rolling piston compressor. Also, in the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the top sheet and the bottom sheet are secured together so as to define a first overhang area on one side thereof and a second overhang area on an opposite side thereof. The plurality of tubular members are positioned entirely between these overhang areas.